Tragedy the love story
by tenchudarkapostile
Summary: Its a kinda unusual story but be gentle im new to this. It tells of a bad time in nejis life when he got exiled from konoh for protecting his love, Tenten NejiXTen, NaruXhina later, OCOC


Tragedy the Love Story by: Tenchu Hyuuga Naruto X TenTen X Neji Lemon later on Disclaimer i do not own naruto or likeness ness of other characters. Tenchu and sakudon and Iyme are mine.  
' thoughts "speech 

flashback Neji, a 12 year old youth of the village of konoha, was out on a hunting trip one hot afternoon in July. The singing of the cidada rang in his ears. he was a tall slender boy with pale indigo eyes that peirced even the hardest souls. Little did he know that he was being watched. A small Brown hair girl was watching him.

" Theres no use hiding my byakugan sees all," Neji cooly said. Looking straight at the tree where the girl hid.

"Eek," the girl squeeled as she ducked behind a tree.  
"Tenten i know its you," Neji said." you might as well come out already."

"Fine." The girl cooed as she came out from behind the tree. She walked over to the young Hyuuga and wrapped her arms around him. "Youre no fun when i cant hide from you."

"Sorry," he appologized," cant help it." He leaned in and kisses her on the cheek.

"Well i gotta go Neji-san." the little konouichi saidd and kissed her lover, and walked away slowly a tear lowering from her eye. Neji was about to ask about it but decided not to an just went on hunting. He returned to the Hyuuga compound later that evening.

"Neji-nii-san, something terrible has happened hurry into the meeting hall." Hinata a short dark haired Hyuuga announced. Neji rushed into the compound to find Tenten in Hiashis arms in tears.

"Tenten what happened?" Neji asked rushing over and taking his lover into his arms.

"I...I...My..." Her tears streaming and messing up her speech.

Hiashi butted in, "Hinata was out shopping when she heard screaming out of Tentens house and used her byakugan to look inside to find Tenten being raped by part of her family and some other people. Hinata busted in and brought her here. I've reported to ANBU but theres no telling what will happen."

"I...I...Neji im sorry im tainted now please forgive me." Tenten cried in his arms.

"Dont worry about it its not you who should be worried." Nejis anger rising in his voice," Its your house that should be worried." He Realeased her and instructed Hinata to take care of her."Tenten i love you."

"Neji no," Tenten pleaded, but it fell upon deaf ears.and he was gone

He arrived at the front doors of the Danto compound. He knocked upon the doors and waited till he heard a frantic who is it from the other side.

"Byakugan!" Neji shouted as he launched a wave of chackra through the door hitting the person on the other side." I hope you will regret what you have done to Tenten." The family now in shock started lunging at the Hyuuga male one after another only to be struck down.

"We had the right to do what we did to her because shes part of our family," Tentens father pronounced. Nejis eye twitched at this and took up the gentle fist stance' "ahh the gentle fist... I got this." He strolls blood across a set of seals on his scrolls and releases a whole lot of ninja tools." He started to shift through hand seals. " Lightning style:silver dragon jutsu." The tools all lying on the floor formed into a dragon with silver chackra flowing through it.

"Heheheheh," Neji snickered," Just like Tentens," The man cringed at that and launched his dragon at the waiting Hyuuga. Neji began to spin with a blue chackra glow and a warm heat rising off him. "Hevenly devination rotation." his body spins around and relflects the dragon back at the user and he didnt expect it and was shredded by it." Thats all of them," Neji said scanning the house with his byakugan. Then he left the house blood stained and returned to his compound 2 hours after he left the Danto compound. He senced something wassnt right so he used the byakugan to search his house to find 3 ANBU and the third standing in the house talking to Hiashi. Neji entered the house cautiously to be grabbed by an ANBU shinobi with a eagle mask and was carried into the room where the third was waiting. Hiashi jumped to his feet.

"What is the meaning of this Neji? What have you done? You have brought shame upon our family?" Hiashi yelled.

"Neji for slaughtering an entire clan it would normally be the death sentence but we have decided to exile you from Konoha." The third said," you will have 5 minutes to collect your things and then our ANBU will escort you out of town."

"May i at least see Tenten first." neji begged.

"No you cant if she meets you outside the village thats different but here and now you may not." The third pronounced. Neji let a tear slip and then went and collected his things.

"Well im ready," Neji said upon entering the room and his ANBU escorts were ready to go. They looked at Hiashi and he nodded but Neji thought it odd but shrugged it off. and upon that they set off. When they reached the borders Neji Silently activated his Byakugan and watched his escorts, but little did they know that he could see them readying there kunais. Neji saw another chakra spike from out in the woods to the left. Out came flying 3 kunais from the direction of the spike. They connected with the lead ANBU ninja and killed him instantly by stabbing him in the throat. Then the anbu attacked Neji and a figure landed on a branch in front of the Anbu. the figure stood about 5'7" and had a black cloak that covered his entire body.

"Neji its been a while," the figure said."did you miss me?"

"Is that you Tenchu Hyuuga? I havent seen you since you were exiled for stealing the secret scrolls. Where have you been?" Neji questioned. The ANBU launched an attack of fireballs.

"Ill talk to you in a bit Neji but first." Tenchu starts to go through hand signs." Horse, Rat, Chicken, Sheep, Dragon. Fire Style Fire dragon clone jutsu." The fireballs all burst into a set of dragons that encircled and floated over tenchus shoulders. "Its over." He motioned the dragons towards the 2 Anbu. But they exploded into a fury of flames that provided cover for Tenchu to grab Neji and Flee into the woods.

Moments later they were in a very thick section of the woods miles away from the village.

"I got a camp near here will talk then." Tenchu said cuttin Neji off before he could begin asking.

They arrived at the camp moments later. Neji saw a beautiful red headed girl with who was putting a few fish over the fire to cook. they landed next to the tent and walked around the corner.

"Hey Iyame this is my lil bro Neji-nii-san the Hyuuga prodigy other than me." Tenchu said to the red head.

"Hai nice to meet you Neji-Nii-san." Iyame said. The red head stood about as tall as Tenten but had shoulder length red hair and what neji thought was Blue eyes. He also noticed She had a fairly large set of breast which made him blush just a little bit.

"Nice to meet you too." Neji said as he bowed to her.

now that they were near the fire and out of the reach of ANBU they could finally relax. Tenchu lowered his hood his long dark brown hair slipped out and down his back. he looked over at neji and his eyes peirced him like daggers.

"Neji ill take up your training now." He sneered.

FLASHBACK OVER

4 years have passed since the incident that caused his exile. Over those years Neji has grown and he even got the caged bird seal removed. His hair has grown in length and his eyes were an even darker color. Tenchu his friend and fellow hyuuga had watched over his training teaching and helping Neji in his quest for strength. Over the years Neji fell into and outta love and relations with people. He even had a scar to show one of them.

One afternoon the boys were training near a small village when a mysterious man in a long black drench coat interupted. you could barely see his face but you can see a set of bright blue eyes with a flame shaped pupil in the middle and a set of glistening fangs sticking out of his mouth.

"Speak your name and buisness or move on." Neji and Tenchu commanded.

"Neji your home is in danger. A dark ominous cloud is upon the horizon and your home is in danger." The man pronounced.

"I have no home,'' Neji informed him. Nejis byakugan focused closly upon the man." He has the blood of an Uchiha. Who are you? I know your not Sasuke or Itachi." neji commanded for an answer.

"Wait what do you mean Neji thats impossible the only Uchihas left are Sasuke and his brother." Tenchu claimed. Iyame came around a corner with her now short dark brown hair flopping in the wind came out of the woods into the clearing and noticed the man." Iyame get outta here this man is dangerous."

"No I wont leave you." She said. she then ran to Tenchus side and stood close to him." I am not leaving your side we promised to protect each other remember."

"Yeah i remember. just dont get hurt." he said and she responded with a nod." now about you what is your name?"

"Sakudon Uchiha. I know of my families massacre but I was exiled well before that happened. but thats not important your home is in danger." Sakudon announced.

"What do you mean?" Neji asked.

"The leaf will fall by sundown of the third full moon. you must hurry if you wish to save it. I will accompany you on your trip there." he said.

"THE LEAF!" Neji and tenchu yelled.

"Not our problem." Tenchu said meanly.

"Its not for you a tall man with long hair with purple around the eyes ordered me to come find you and tell you." He continued.

"Im going back. I have to save my friends." Neji proclaimed.

"you mean the ones who threw you out." Iyame complained.

"No i mean the ones who helped me like Sasuke and Naruto. if you dont wanna help then dont but i wont leave them." Neji said and started walking off and bolted into the woods toward konohagakure. After he was quite a way off Sakudon and Tenchu still stood and looked stupified.

"Who are you really" Tenchu demanded while Iyame Webb was pulling on her fingerless leather gloves.

"Noone important then he shifted out his sound headband with a laugh. ahahahahhahahaha that Hyuuga will believe anything." Sakudon laughed.

"Sound ninja. damnit. Iyame lets get him." Tenchu said and Iyame nodded. She launched herself toward Sakudon only to hit nothing.

"My sharingan is different than that of regular Uchihas. i can copy and for see your movements you cant touch me." Sakudon sneered.

"Well see about that Iyame delta tactic." Tenchu barked. and She bolted to the opposite side of her opponent.

Together they both began to form the exact same handsigns. "Earth style: Dragon release jutsu." they both shouted. a bright light formed around both of them. "You think were like other Shinobi youre all wrong." a set of red dragon wings began to sprout out of Tenchus back and a pair of blue out of Iyame. "you will never survive our attack. Dragon taijutsu dragon force strike." The 2 shinobi lunged forward, torward Sakudon.

"STOP, STOP Im not really from the sound i came from the hidden rain village." He pleaded. The 2 shinobi stopped and stood there wings completely open and standing there looking stunned. "thank you i could have stopped you but nah didnt want to waste my energy. Now tenchu could you train me some?" he asked.  
-  
'Man i cant beleive whats happening?' Neji thought. He leaped from tree to tree on the way to konoha when he saw a tall dark haired girl with 2 buns on her head was picking flowers while humming and her leaf headband. Neji stopped behind a tree and watched her.

"Something doesnt feel right. I feel like im being watched by someone i know." She said outloud to herself.

'Is she on to me' He thought.

"come out from up there im not gonna hurt you."she yelled up towards the tree where he was hidden. He leaped outta the tree and landed on the ground ten feet from her. his headband drooped over his face hiding his eyes.

'damn shes hot' he thought. I wonder who she is.

"I feel like i know you. may i ask your name?" she asked.

'if shes from the village then shell recognize my name. hmm.' he thought.

"Brazen Hiabitsu is the name an may i ask your name?" Neji asked.

"its Tenten Danto. nice to meet you brazen. but are you sure we havent met before?" she asked examining his face closly.

' hmm Tenten ahhh its her.' he thought. Then he said," Uhh I gotta go ill see you around. Good bye Tenten-san." he finished then rushes off torwards the village.

'that was weird he looks like someone i know.' hmm she thought to herself


End file.
